Phantom
|Damage = Easy: Normal: Hard: |drop = (0-1) |spawn = Overworld (Only if the player hasn't slept in 3+ days) |fa = 1.13 (18w07a) |exp = 5 |techname = phantom }} A phantom (also referred to as Mob B, or the Monster of the Night Skies) is a unique, hostile, flying mob that was added to Minecraft in 1.13 - The Update Aquatic.The Update Aquatic Is Coming To Minecraft Spring 2018! - YouTube video This mob was the winner of a competition during MineCon Earth 2017, where players could vote for one of a few mobs they wanted to see added to Minecraft.Congratulations MOB B! - Minecraft Twitter post (Nov 18, 2017) Overview Phantoms spawn at high altitudes in groups of 3 or 4 in the overworld, and will attack players who have not utilised a bed in 3 in-game days or more.Meet Mob B (Article on Minecraft.net) Phantoms are blue in color with some bones exposed, and have green eyes (much like the original Endermen eyes). They also emit black particles while flying, and can be recognized by sound with their distinct screech, high-pitched deathly breathing sound and the flapping noises their wings make. Phantoms are considered undead mobs, meaning that they burn in direct sunlight, take extra damage if hit with a sword enchanted with smite, immune to poison, and invert the effects of instant health and instant damage potions. Phantoms drop 0-1 phantom membranes when they die. Phantoms attack players by swooping down at the player, similar to the Ender Dragon, but inflict a small amount of knockback. However, if the player damages the phantom during its swooping attack (before it damages the player), it will turn around and fly back up into the sky, where it will eventually swoop back down for another attack opportunity. It is recommended to use a sword to attack a phantom as opposed to a bow, as phantoms rarely remain in one spot long enough for the player to hit them. Phantoms will always stay a specified amount of blocks away from cats. If the player is near a tamed cat, the cat will hiss at attacking phantoms, scaring them away. Trivia *A phantom will not attack a player while they are swimming on the surface of a large body of water, but will dive to attack a player who is underwater. *Only five phantoms can be present in one world at a time in the PS4 and both Xbox additions, and they do not contribute to the amount of enemies in a world. It is unknown why this is. *There is a command that can summon a drowned riding a phantom, also known as a phantom jockey. However, this mob does not spawn naturally. The command to summon a phantom jockey is: /summon phantom ~ ~ ~ {Passengers:[{id:drowned,HandItems:{id:trident,Count:1b}}]} *Phantoms used to spawn in the End, making the End a harder dimension to survive. *Like slimes, a phantom can exist in different sizes, although large sized ones won't spawn naturally. *Phantoms previously dropped leather instead of their membranes. Leather was also the former item that was required to repair an elytra until phantom membranes were introduced. *Since phantoms spawn very quietly and may attack the player from behind, if the player is standing on a high platform and is attacked unawares, they can fall to the ground and die. *The spawn rate of the phantom depends on how many nights you stayed up in a row. Every 60 seconds, the game will attempt to spawn a phantom. The success rate is x - 3 / x, where x is the nights you stayed up in a row. Gallery References Category:Undead Mobs Category:1.13 Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Entity